The Final Episode
by 3501BlackDemon
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Aftermath

Chapter 1 Aftermath

Rrriiinng  
>Rrriiinng<p>

That was the only sound in the vehicle, as it pulled out of it's parking spot. It began to rain lightly as it usually does before it starts to rain harder. The light patting outside combined with the ringing sound from the phone a man was using in the drivers seat. He was tall and fit especially from the waist up. He was very well dressed in a pitch black suit not a drop of lint, dust, or liquid on it. His skin and eyes shared the same perfect color of a light brown, and his hair a pitch black color. Not a single hair out of place. his hair styled in the good boy style, at least that's what they call it in Bullworth. A frown on his face, as he drove the steering wheel with his right hand and held his cell phone on his left to his ear.

On the passenger seat was a small women her skin a white. Her blond hair was shoulder length but, wasn't as well done as the man next to her. Her bangs covering her eye brows and sun glasses covering her eyes. She wore a purple hoodie which was half wrecked with rips and mystery stains, along with blue skinny jeans which hugged her slender legs nicely and also wore white sneakers. She had her arms folded on top of her chest with a blank stare on here face. She looked to her left at her husband then over her shoulder to see her son in the back seat. Gary Smith.

There he sat with his head down and arms on either side of his body still as a statue without uttering a word. He was a mess, his brown hair ruffled and stained with dry blood, sweat, and, rain water. His uniform which he should have left behind was covered with little pieces of glass and wood especially his sweater vest which acted like a magnet to the sharp objects. Tiny but, noticeable rips on his white button up shirt along with small blood stains. His hair was covering his eyes with it's shadow every time lightning hit nearby. His mother eyeing him from bottom to top, stopping at his black and purple knuckles then continuing up to his face. She stopped at his face looking at his left cheek, where he earned three new scars. She eyed them ,and in her mind from left to right said each scars height. 'Medium ,small , big, …at least they stopped bleeding. Why won't he say anything?' she kept asking herself .

She didn't get much of an explanation when she and her husband entered the head's office. The parts of his ceiling on the floor and her beaten son sitting across the desk from . She just remembered running over to him to examine his wounds while her husband argued with Crabblesnitch for taking him out of a meeting for somethings she wasn't paying attention to. They were out pretty fast after Crabblesnitch finally announced at the end that Gary was expelled. Gary's dad was furious and put his word that he will get him back in no matter what.

"Hello," came a tired response on the other line on the phone "James do you have any idea what time it is?" came another tired response.

"Frankie, I'm going to put you on speaker. I'm driving."  
>James then pushed a button taking his eyes of the road for a second to put his cell phone down on the elbow rest.<p>

"Frankie, Gary was expelled your taking Bullworth Academy to court and try to get him back in."  
>"Me?"<br>"That's write Frankie, you." he replied.

"Wait, you want to send him back, next year?" his wife said surprised.

"Who that?, Who's with you in the car?" Came a surprised response from the phone.

James ignored him ,as he took a quick glance at his wife before turning his attention back to the road.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure me announcing it after we left the office wasn't a big enough clue. Why is that a problem Amanda." he said in a irritated tone.

"Yes, it is a big problem! James he has been there for over three years and he comes out looking like this, and you want to send him back!" she angrily replies back.

"First of all do NOT, speak to me in that tone!" he says in a threatening tone that even makes Gary cringe.

"Second, this is the only school dumb enough to except him for miles. There isn't anywhere else that will take him except Bullworth Academy." he said never taking his eyes of the road.

"Bullworth Academy?" came a response from the cell phone between them.  
>Amanda blushed a fiery red knowing that Frankie was listening to them yell at each other.<p>

"Yes, Frankie do I need to repeat myself."  
>No no, I heard you. I just decided to look up the school while you two were uhh arguing." he said awkwardly.<p>

"Sorry about that." Amanda said softly.

"It's okay, anyway, the lawyers they have are, well they're ... James it's going to be a  
>miracle IF, I can even get him to step on the campus." Frankie said disappointed. "Why don't you do it. You can take them on, your twice the lawyer I'll ever be, you won't even brake a sweat."<p>

James turned on the windshield wipers, while the rain began coming in stronger along with louder thunder. Never taking his eyes off the road. While everyone who was listening to the conversation waited to see what his answer would be.

"No"

"What" both Frankie and Amanda blurted out at the same time.

He stayed silent. He felt his wife's eyes on him. He then looked at his rearview mirror at Gary, his son.

Gary felt like he was being watched. He never liked that feeling it made him tingle inside and made him angry in his mind. He looked up to find the source of his suspicion. He stared up at the rearview mirror to see his father watching him. His fathers eyes changed from caring to anger in a matter of seconds just with one look of his eye scar. Gary looked back down deciding he didn't need his death glare at the moment and put on his seat belt.

"Frankie, just take notes find a pencil and paper then I'll tell you what the head accused him of and hurry up." he commanded.

"I can't believe you." mumbled Amanda. She turned her head to look out the window.  
>"Don't start, Frankie is good he needs a case like this to get better. I'm doing him a favor giving him a challenge."<p>

"I got em, "Frankie spoke "What do I write?"

"Crabblesnitch claims he heard Gary confess out at the school bell tower admitting a series of crimes he did throughout the years" James spoke.

"Ouch, he admitted it and someone heard him, and that someone happened to be the head."

"Frankie shut up and let me finish," He shouted before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Your correct, but it can be hard to overhear someone scream on top of a rooftop that has a huge altitude. With very large bells that that go off loud enough for the whole town to hear. There was also a very thick glass ceiling above his office. Now can a middle aged man like him hear anything, with all those elements including a rainstorm, hear a sixteen year old yell. Finally he's blaming him for a riot that supposedly he also claimed to have herd him confessed to. There his students that he just lost control of and after he gained control again he blames it on a medicated student." he finished.

"Mhm" responded the Frankie still taken back a bit to say anything.

"What about witnesses someone else could of heard him, what then?" Frankie replied.

"They're teenagers Frankie they are not adults, they feed off on rumors and other things. So if you do have witnesses they'll all say something different."

Amanda zoned out after that, she looked behind her to look at Gary. 'How could a sixteen year old do all that? It just seems so unrealistic, maybe the old man is just talking nonsense. Then again Gary hasn't always been so distant to us' she thought. She then remembered back to when he was fourteen and acted like a normal kid. Even after they found out he had ADD he was a normal fourteen year old watching his favorite television shows, making jokes, and even playing outside with his father. But all good things must come to an end she guessed. It all started when he came home with his eye scar. His eyes were full of intense fear and his skin was as pale as could be. The expression that looked as if he was about to vomit for hours. The next day instead of watching T.V. he began lifting weights her husband used in the garage. He would go until his grunts turned into vicious screams. His jokes turned into taunts often to teachers, adults , other kids and rarely her and her husband. Finally he stopped going outside to play sports with his father, instead he stayed in his room and locked the door ordering not to be bothered.

Amanda let the memories after that day come to her like a speeding train. When she hit a certain one, she slowly closed her eyes lightly letting a tear come down her left cheek, taking off her sunglasses revealing brown eyes. Then finally turning to her husband.

"James" she whispered

"Frankie you'll do fine, now I told you everything he accused him of." James said too caught up in his conversation to hear his wife.

"I'm not too sure are you positive you don't want to take the case yourself, because you can't fight fact your better and he is your son." Frankie responded nervously as if to anger his friend.

"James" she called out a little louder.

"Yes, for the last time I'm one hundred and ten percent sure. Just please take care of him as if he were yours." James said the last sentence flatly.

"James" she choked out

"What!" he turned his head to her, anger in his facial expressions, but softened only the tiniest bit after seeing her eyes for the first time in a while.

"What's happened to you" she said softly. He turned back his attention back to the road

"Did I not tell you not to start" he grumbled. "Stop that, you can't tell what to do! No matter what you know he needed our help when he came home scarred and you did nothing. I could only do so much but he needed a father. But no you never face your families problems you just think if you ignore it it will disappear well that's not how life works!" she cried out, literally. "Don't you dare tell I never face my families problems. I tried, I tried to get everything better the way it used to two years ago! But there is no reason with him! The boy I knew wouldn't have acted the way he did when I tried to find what was wrong with him...twice. I don't know what came home that one day but it sure as hell wasn't my son." he said the last sentence with so much emotion it made Amanda mad that they both felt the same way about Gary but he just quit on him after the second try." Don't you see, that's why he needs our help you can't just quit on him and send him as far away from home as possible and hope something good will happen he needs to come home." she said angrily.

"I've had enough of this. This conversation is over." he said irritated.

"Oh, ok, just like our last family diner two years ago." she said softly just for him to hear.

"SHUT UP!" he turned his head to look over to her, eyes full of rage. She did the same.

Gary looked up he saw his parents having another stareing contest this was normal at the household after the day he got his shiner on his eye. But something else caught his eye, he look in the middle of them and saw a pair of head lights through the wind shield heading directly at them. Before he could react the car made impact with the other. All three of them yanked forward. James head collided with the steering wheel. His body pushing it forward for more pressure on his head and neck. Amanda's head hit the windshield causing the windshield to have a new member to the collection of cracks already on it. Her body also flew forward until the cars air bags released causing both of their bodies to forcefully push back into her seat.

Gary closed his eyes, the loud sound of car horns being set off with the sound of metal and glass breaking gave him a headache, thanks to the beating he got earlier. The screeching of metal could have mad his ears bleed. He lunged forward , but was yanked back by his seatbelt from his stomach chest and neck. Coughing uncontrollably he could feel his body being moved up to a 90 degree angle. He opened his eyes for a quick second to see what happened, the windshield was too over cluttered with cracks and ...'blood' his eyes went wide. But then closed as he felt the car about to fall the full 180, clutching his seatbelt and gritting his teeth. A loud crash of bending, screeching metal was mixed with a crunching then breaking sound of the windows and windshield. Gary bumped his head on the roof of the car as it crashed to it's full 180 degree angle. His head ringing loud and hard, he felt deaf from his ears. He desperately wanted to open his eyes but they simply wanted to close and let his body pass out. He fought the urge to pass out, he taste of his blood helped him stay awake and think.

He found the strength to open his eyes and look at his surroundings in his blurry vision. He knew he was upside down and he needed to get out. His hands were dangling over his head and he felt his back hands touching little pieces of glass. His heart never stopped it's mad beating. His body desperately wanted to rest and shutdown, but he found strength. He moved his left arm and grunted as the pain shot from his shoulder. He moved his right arm slowly and gently, he found it to be pain free. He slowly continued to move his hand toward his left hip to unhook his seatbelt. He felt the button. 'Don't be stupid' he told himself. He looked up and saw a army of broken glass. 'Now by the angle I should fall on my left side.' he thought. He mentally panicked that he might fall on his head and die but needed to get out. He still had his thumb on the button thinking about what he should do, he decided to close his eyes and move to the left at the best time. Click. He let out a scream of pain when the whole left side of his body hit the glass cluttered floor. He closed his eyes finally excepting his bodies demands for rest.

The sound of patting rain outside told him he was still awake the lightning made his eyes open. His eyes vision was worse than before. He lifted his head so that it was standing on it's chin an spit out the blood. He moved his arms grabbed a hand full of glass and began to crawl to his right on his stomach. His palms and finger nails dug into the glass filled floor scrapeing and cutting deep into his arms and fingers. His hand reached out of the window and could feel the cool rain hit his hand. He stopped enjoying the cool water on his hand and then proceeded to move. Soon his other hand was out then his arms, head, torso, legs and his feet. He grit his teeth and proceeded to stand up. He let out a grunt when he felt his left leg go numb. He limped over to the drivers seat. He slipped on his numb leg on the wet street but grabbed a hold of the flipped car next to him for balance. Gary leaned on the car next to the drivers window. He slipped down until he was in a sitting position and stretched out his legs. The feeling of his numb leg was enough to make the whole left side of his body numb. The glass in his palms and fingers stinging enough for him to pass out. The ringing in his ears cease to stop and the rain made his vision worse. And his lungs took in deep slow breaths of air but not enough to stay awake. Yet his mind raced on what he was about to see, for that was what he feared for the most. Stomach churning he peeked inside the window next to him. His vision wasn't blurry enough to hide what he saw. He slowly looked away, back to his sitting position leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting the rain clean his uniform and wounds.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's long especially if your on a mobile device. Leave a review and tell me if I did something wrong .Thanks, IDK I think it turned out good**


	2. We're not happy about it, but WELCOME!

**A/N: This chapter was ment to be longer ,but it was way too long lol. I noticed some mistakes in the first chapter and I tried to fix them in this one. This is just another chapter leading to the plot. Thanks **

**Chapter II**

**We're not happy about it, but WELCOME!**

A few months later...

Chapter 2 We're not happy about it, but Welcome!

A few months later...

Dr Crabblesnitch cleared his throat, as he was about to say his speech. "As the head of the school. It is my duty to welcome you back to our glorious institution Bullworth Academy. Every student will be greeted with a helpful pat on the back, and a warm Bullworth welcome. Each eager young mind is carefully complemented by our respectable members of our community here at the academy. As they are taught in every subject including English, Art, Chemistry, Biology, and of course physical education. I feel it is our duty to welcome you back and try again to install a sense of high moral fiber into you. And we certainly will not tolerate skipping medication, classes, or manipulating others into doing a repeat of last year, not at Bullworth, not on my watch. I insist on the propagation of the basics: teamwork, encouragement, inspiration, and of course a healthy cooked meal prepared by staff using only the freshest ingredients. Not many get a second chance at Bullworth in order to redeem themselves. So if I were you I'd use this second chance very wisely, after all we are building the leaders of tomorrow today." he finished his speech in the strongest tone he has ever spoken. But the scowl on his face said he wanted to give something else other than a welcome back.

"Oh, is it my turn to talk." he yawns and stretches his arms. Then leans closer to the desk, elbows on his knees, hands intertwined in front of him." Okay then, now that we skipped the welcome wagon, just tell me how your gonna screw me over." he casually said.

Dr Crabblesnitch stared angrily at the now 17 year old senior, Gary Smith. The most disrespectful and most troubled boy this academy has ever excepted back into their gates. He could only imagine what would happen if he wasn't carefully watched this year. But he'll never let a disgrace like him control his school again like his own, his own, TOY!

"Very well then," he pulled out a blue paper out of his left drawer and placed it in front of his desk, not wanting to make any contact with his hand. Gary slowly reached out and grabbed it, eyeing it like it was the most important thing in the world at the moment." I assigned the prefects to make sure you enter your class when it starts. Whichever one is closest to the classroom will be awaiting for you outside and not leave until you enter, but if you are nowhere to be found after the bell rings. We will find you." he said threateningly. Gary ignored his threat and read the list of jobs he will be doing for the first week of school, at least that's what was printed on the paper. In the bottom had a class schedule and a note stating to use the old uniform that he walked out with last year. ' He thinks I care about wearing my old uniform? I can replace everything else except the vest you idiot.' He began reading again. He was to help out in the kitchen, football field, and any classroom he wishes as long as he gets through with them all during the week. He read through it twice and couldn't find a certain word or number in his case on the list.

"What dorm room am I staying in?" he questioned.  
>Gary could see in his eyes that he was happy about what he was about to say.<p>

"It seems we are all out of dorm rooms, at the moment they have already been reserved for new students." he replied

Gary shrugged not wanting to give him satisfaction. "I'll find a place" he replied as if it was nothing. He stood up and folded the paper into his back pocket. "Well thank you , I'll be sure to do my part and graduate along with my old friends and hopefully new ones." he said sarcastically putting his right hand out for him to shake. He didn't make any effort to shake his hand, leaving them to just stare at each other for a long period of time.

"Dr Crabblensnitch!" a small boy burst through the door. "Sir, forgive me ,but the new students are waiting outside and Miss Danvers isn't at the front desk." he said out of breath.

Gary retreated his hand and studied the boy. He came as tall up to his shoulders. He had dark brown hair, and a light brown skin color like his own. He was wearing a dress up shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark slack slacks with matching dress shoes. He was also pretty fit for his small figure. Gary eyed him suspiciously until coming to a conclusion on who it was.

"Petey?"

The boy turned his head to him" What?" his eyes turned wide when he saw who it was. "You, but I thought that..." he backed away from the door and ran.

"Nice to see you too fe-" he stopped knowing Crabblesnitch was listening." eantastic dear old friend, can't wait to catch up." he chuckled.

"It seems you will be making new friends sooner than you thought, I'm giving you your fist job of the week Smith. There should be a clipboard at desk with the names of the new students. Along with a key to the gates. Go there let them in, greet them, and escort them all to my office." he ordered

"Yeah, I mean yes sir."

Gary leaned down to pick up black back pack. He hooked it over his right shoulder and prepared to leave.

"Smith, that nose of yours, keep it clean."

Gary stopped in his tracks and replied. "Of course, just like last year." he walked out of the office and grabbed the items of desk and left.

* * *

><p>"Petey calm down, maybe your seeing things. Remember how you thought you saw him in the bathroom, your dorm room and at the bike races." Jimmy said trying to calm down his small friend. "No Jimmy I saw him, I swear he talked to me this time."<p>

"Pete" he said extremely annoyed

"I swear! He was wearing a bl black dress shirt untucked with a a red tie, and matching slacks and sh shoes too! Jimmy you got to believe me."

"PETE!" Jimmy yelled. Petey flinched and fell backwards on his butt with a thud.

"Ow" he sucked in breath through his teeth. "Jimmy what the hell." he ground rubbing his rump. But stopped when when he was picked up from behind by his dress shirt collar.

Petey began coughing uncontrollably, dangling from his neck. Gary smirked at his pathetic attempts of trying to escape. After eight seconds of watching Petey cough Gary became bored and let him go. Petey walked next to Jimmy holding his throat with his two hands, taking deep breaths. After Jimmy stopped stareing at Gary's breathing figure he snapped.

"What the hell are you doing here Gary!"  
>"You've grown Jim-"<br>"Answer the danm question I'm not playing any of your stupid little games!" he screamed at his face.

Gary just chuckled and folded his arms over his pecks. He hadn't seen Jimmy in so long, he studied him. He grew to Gary's height so he didn't have to look down anymore. His skin was still a light brown color with his freckles and never changing scowl. He seemed to have grown more muscle in his arms, but he couldn't hide the fact he got a little fat. He looked at what he was wearing. His old uniform with a blue Bullworth cap. "Well if you want an answer, your have to play one of my stupid little games. And next time say don't spray it."

Jimmy stepped toward him threatingly "What, are you doing...here" he said uneasy trying not to lose control of himself.

"It's so fun watching your face go red Jimmy boy, and as much as I'd like to make it worse. I have to go."

"Where!"

"Follow me to the gates of hell, boys and girls" he responded in a high pitched voice, as he shoved past both of them. It took every fiber of his being not to beat him to a pulp.

From a distance Trent and Wade were having a conversation."Did you just see what Gary just did to the king" Trent told his friend  
>"Quit trying to change the subject, dude you need to get laid, by a chick."<br>"Shut up, I'm not gay!'

"Whatever man, hey if the next chick you ask says no you're a fag for life in the crew."

The three made it to the front gates."Miss Danvers was out, so I have to make sure everyone is here and take them to the office for Crabblesnitch. Tell him Petey." Gary explained when he put the key into the lock. Jimmy looked over at Petey and he nodded "They we're standing out there for about half an hour, and when I checked her desk she wasn't there." he rasped, rubbing his throat. "Come on baby" Gary mumbled. Finally hearing a click, he smiled and pulled the gates open.

The gang saw eight new students stepping inside the campus of Bullworth Academy. All different gender, shapes, and sizes. All with curious faces.

**A/N: Thanks for reading if there is any mistakes please tell me. Review**


	3. Settle in

**Chapter III **

**Settle in, we have your first beating waiting for you**

Most new kids get nervous when they go up to a new school. Walking onto campus. No direction, staring faces, and most are excited, angry or scared to be there. Some have different emotions when they enter the classroom. What all new kids most likely feel is what others think of them. Either they want them to think they're nice, bad, normal or the kind of person that just wants to be left alone. But for the most part every one wants a friend or someone to trust. Knowing someone is there, when your screwed is enough. But not many new students enter the worst school in the country. Where every student sees everyone as their worst enemy if they're not wearing the same attire they are. Where there's nowhere to run or hide. Not to mention they're guide to the office is a complete sociopath with the worst record to date at the academy. Knowing something like that could make normal kids uneasy, but these are new kids for BULLWORTH Academy.

Where kids with 'special' records only have access to a school like this. 'They have enough experience and history to take care of themselves...or do they?' Gary decided to test his question, just not at the moment.

" Now if you all would line up, then shake the dwarfs hand after I call your name. We'll all get you out of the hot sun and inside school." he announced. His response were sighs of relief and a females voice calling "finally". He pulled out the clipboard from his bag. While Petey, now feeling a bit better stood next to Gary a foot behind him ready to welcome the new students.

" Don't worry Petey I'm not gonna kiss you. You can stand closer if you want."Petey ignored his...acquaintance.

"Amy Brooks" Gary called. A small skinny 11 year old American girl walked up nervously. She had white healthy skin, long straight brown hair, and bangs covering her forehead. Big brown eyes with noticeable cheekbones on her small face. She wore a black clown shirt with blue jeans and old pair of white sneakers. Along with a white back pack and a black guitar case in her hand. She shook Petey's hand then stood behind him like a scared little girl.

"Ashly Brooks" a Latina American 17 year old girl walked up. She had clear pale white skin and long layered black hair covering her ears. Dark brown eyes and pink perky lips. She wore a small leather jacket reaching her elbows and down to the top of her waist. Under it a tight blue shirt with black skinny jeans hugging her curves. She also had on black and white converse and a black suit case in her hand. She shook Petey's hand with a small smile. Which he returned. Then joined Amy behind him, and put a arm over her shoulder bringing close.

"Caitlyn Peters" a very attractive girl in the line walked up. American with blonde long straight hair with bangs covering her eyebrows. Light brown skin with blue eyes and small lips. She wore a pink sparkled shirt with crisp jeans and brand new white sneakers. She had an expensive white suit case in her hand.

She walked towards Gary, rubbing his bicep when she passed him. When she saw Petey's extended hand she let out a"Ew" then waited behind with the rest of the girls. Looking at them in disgust, then winking at Gary when she saw him watching. Gary forced the urge to do anything. Looking back to the clipboard away from the girl and then kept calling names.

"Jade Wei" a small 17 year old Chinese stepped up. He had a light brown skin color that matched his squinting eyes. His long dark hair covered one of his eyes and the back of his neck. He was wearing a untucked dress up shirt with his sleeves all the way down. It was a tight fit revealing a well cut body on all sides. With black slacks that was one size too big. Along with low tops and a small sack pack tied from his right shoulder to his left under arm. He walked towards Petey and ignored his extended hand, but bowed to him instead.

"Uhh, sure" Petey nodded and did the same.

"Allen Washington" a big 17 year old African American stepped forward. His shaved head was covered by a hat with the initials SA, it casts a shadow over his small bloodshot eyes. His big lips, nose, and cheeks matched perfectly on his round face. He wore a black hoodie over his massive body. With sagging black jeans and untied white worn out sneakers. He was holding a over cluttered small suit case that looked as if it was about to burst. He walked past Petey's extended hand, instead giving him a"nigga you got to joking." Petey put his hand back down and cleared his throat hopeing the rest would be nicer.

"Clyde Burner" a skinny 17 year old American stepped up. He had white pale skin with freckles across his nose. With crystal blue eyes and short blonde hair with a small mohawk. He wore a purple dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a black dress vest. With black slacks and dress shoes. All of it loseing it's color due to the sun. He was holding a travel shoulder walked towards Petey and shook his hand with a bright smile.

"Hey, welcome to-"

"AHH!"Petey jumped back in surprise earning laughs from everyone except Jimmy.

" Relax kid I don't bite, much" he said with a wink. He then walked past him to the wait with the group behind. Gary stopped his laughs to small chuckles and kept reading.

"Bobby Gold" a 17 year old American nervously stepped forward. He had a light tan skin and long blonde hair shoulder length, parting left and right revealing his face, but hideing his ears. He had light brown eyes. And wore a old grey T- shirt over a old blue long sleeved shirt. That revealed hi bicep, but also his fat belly. He had on red and black striped pajama pants with black slippers. He was wearing a small green sack pack.

He nervously walked towards Petey and stared at his hand with wide eyes. Befor finally shakeing his head no and walking past him to the group. They all stared at him in confusion making him scoot over away from them with his head down

"Last but not least, Cole Freeman" Gary called the last name on the list. Then looked forward at the last student, only to see his stomach. He looked higher at the giant student, finally meeting his face. The 17 year old African American was extremely tall and skinny. His boney face had big lips, small eyes, and a small afro with a hair pick sticking out of the left side of it. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with baggy black jeans and blue and white sneakers all brand new. He was holding a blue travel sholder walked towards Gary.

"7ft 2 inches,"he replied the question everyone always asked the giant. Then he turned his gaze to Petey "and lil man I don't think you wanna shake hands with me." he said while raising his large hand that could crush a man's skull.

"Alright, that's everyone. Happy now Jimmy boy or do you need to fallow us to the office?"

"Yep you know me too well Gary. Now we'll all take you to the heads office, Petey you take the back with Gary. I'll lead the way."

They got into positions and began moving."How pathetic, man what you think we are cows!" Allen called to Jimmy in a deep voice. Jimmy ignored him, as they were nearing the front stairs of the school entranc. Caitlyn stayed in the back giving Gary a few winks and swaying her hips every now and then. Petey stared at both of him in disgust.

"Don't be jealous just cause I've been here for two seconds and already getting action, unlike you who's been here for years and jacking off at pictures of girls and me."

"What! No, that's that's wrong."

Gary chuckled" When will you grow a pair and stand up for yourself." he growled flicking his eye

"Ow!" he backed away rubbing his eye. For what seemed an eternity. He finally stopped rubbing, to reveal it was red and watery."Why? Why would you do that?" he questioned angrily.

"I've been gone for a while Pete, I got to catch up on everything here, old and new." Petey's heart began pounding and he could feel his face turn red. His words did this to him. He wasn't feeling embarrassment or humiliation. He knew Gary was throwing gay jokes at him and trying to hurt him. But the feelings he was going through was a new one it was...AnnoyedPetey ignored him and kept walking in auto pilot to the office. They made it to the stairs to the entrance of the building when they heard a scream. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Hey! Watch where you throw this crap you shrimp!" Caitlyn yelled out at little Amy. She was holding Amy's guitar case with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out of my fingers." She walked down the stairs.

"I don't except apologies from small and skinny little shits that I bet, can't even play their stupid little instruments!" she dropped it on the floor with a thud.

"What are you doing?" she ran to the case to look for any damages." I said I was sorry!" she repeated."And I said I don't except apologies from small shits like you!" she yelled back making her flinch

"Wow that some girl you got there Gary, or are you in to those kind of chicks." Petey whispered."There's your new pair femme boy. Took a while to show up didn't it." Gary replied annoyed that Petey talked to him during the show.

"Hey, are you a psycho or something!" Ashley confronted Caitlyn. Walking toward her so they were standing face to face."She apologized twice and you call here names and yell at her!"

"Don't speak to me that way you freak!" she yelled shoving her. Earning a"Oooo" from the new dropped her suit case and walked forward. Shoving her as well. Caitlyn then dropped her suit case. Ashly swung her right hand connecting with Caitlyn's cheek. Caitlyn recovered immediately and grabbed a hand full of Ashley's hair and yanked it. A yelp escaped Ashly's lips. Caitlyn let go of her hair and slapped her hard on the face. Ashly fell on her shoulder and nose with a thud. Caitlyn walked over to her and yanked her hair forcing her on her knees.

Their fight caught the attention of anyone near the front entrance of the school except a prefect. The crowed began cheering wildly, due to them not seeing a fight in so long. The rush of watching such violence made everyone cheer louder. Their hearts pounding, stamina rising, and risks of being caught were all great feelings everyone at Bullworth have been craving to do and watch.

"Looks like they want me to finish you off. That's fine with me."

"Good luck with that!" she screamed.

Tackling the blonde on her stomach causing another eruption of screams from the crowd. She sat on the blondes stomach and swung her left and right to her face. The sound of slapping skin, combined with the cheering of the crowed. Ashly could smell blood. She knew her nose was probably bleeding and that made her angrier. She swung at her once again, but was yanked from her leather jacket from behind.

"Alright fights over!" Jimmy announced. He helped Caitlyn back to her feet and studied her wounds. Her left cheek was purple and she had a busted lip. Jimmy scowled and announced" Hope you enjoyed it! Cause there isn't going to be any more!"The crowed became quite and slowly one by one they left disappointed. As the students left they began whispering amongst themselves. They were sick of it. Every moment of every day, they were forced to be nice to others or risk being beaten to a pulp. They were closer to the edge of going insane and attacking anyone just to quench there thirst. And Gary knew this

Gary went to assist Ashly offering her a hand. She ignored it and stood up. She ignored it and stood up, wipeing her blood off her nose that wouldn't stop falling. Ashly looked for Amy around the crowed, but was nowhere to be found. She turned to the crowed of new kids. Nothing. Gary grabbed her wrist and led her slowly to the front entrance.

"Let go of me you fuc-'

"Shh, I know where she is." he assured. She hesitated, but nodded and let him guide her.

* * *

><p>"Hey you alright." Jimmy asked looking at Caitllyn's wounds.<p>

"No, look at my outfit it's coverd in dirt and blood and-" she began sobbing uncontrolably.

"How about we worry about that later. Petey take her to the nures, I'll meet you there with Gary after we get back from the office."

"The one with the scars isn't here your hihgness." Clyde informed him with the most crooked smile Jimmy has ever seen.

Jimmy looked arouned to find out he was correct. The student that almost got him killed last year was gone. Just like last year that little bitch is hideing in the shadows and watching. Minipulating other to do his work. At times they would be worthless dumb pranks, but even the dumbest prank knocked down the dominos he built that caused him a to be a step closer to his goal. All Jimmy could do untill he found him was wait for his attacks and nothing more

"DAMN!"


	4. Remember me?

**Chapter IIII**

**Remember Me?**

They made it inside the school building. Students were strolling around and chatting about the fight that just happened a few minutes ago. All the prefects walked around the halls, as they waited for the first bell to ring. So they can find a ditcher after words to tackle. But sadly it's been very uneventful for prefects after the academy riot. It was hard for all of them. Max MacTavish tried busting Pedro for pulling the fire alarm during lunch. But the punishment didn't go far when Crabblesnitch informed Max that Pedro spends most of his time in the office phoning his mother during lunch. Max was almost fired that day. No prefect ever tried anything like that after that day. Leaving them to take non active patrols around the school. Praying that someone will make some trouble.

"They're already talking about me?" Ashly asked. Astonished that talk already made it inside the building in just seconds.

"Congrats your popular." he responded. "Keep your head down and let me lead the way." he ordered harshly, squeezing her wrist a bit.

She did as she was told and looked down at her shoes. They weren't so brand new as they were a week ago. Thanks to her nerves getting the best of her outside. And now when her step parents find out what happened outside, they're nerves will get the best of them. Probably tell her she can't come home for christmas or her birthday. But she didn't care she never wanted to go back home, ever. She looked a bit ahead of her path and saw they were heading toward some stairs. She looked back down at her shoes to see a thick red liquid was hitting them and the floor.

"Hey, uhh kid." she whispered loudly.

"Keep quite and keep your head down." he whispered back harshly.

"But -"

"Quite."

"Kid seriously th-"

"Shh, don't draw attention to yourself." he whispered. Gary was getting really annoyed, he loved walking quietly past students and listening to what they were saying. Sucking in the information like a vacuum. Everything he heard was useful information on everybody in school. And the best part is no one even knew he was there. If anything hardly anyone knew who he was, but after last year everyone knew who Gary Smith was. He could work around that fact, but not if someone was nagging next to him.

"Well genius I don't think anyone has noticed the blood trail leading to us!" she quickly yelled out looking up at him.

He quickly ran up the right side of stairs with her before anyone inside could find the source of the yelling. All the students looked at the stair case leading to the second floor. They found no screaming women but did find a trail of blood. Ladies and gentlemen the crowd goes "Eeeeewwwww"

Gary stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back at the staircase. Listening to the crowd yell on how disgusting the small trail of liquid is. He turned around and grabbed Ashly by her arm. Walking forward quickly into the dark hallway. Ashly tipped her head back and wiped her nose with her free hand. They stopped in front of the entrance of the girls bathroom.

Ashly tilting her head forward again saw it and ran muttering a "thanks" before going in. Gary chuckled and followed the girl in.

"Amy, Amy! I'm sorry please come out. Look, after we get settled in. I'll take you out and get you something ice-cream, cloths, food you name it." she spoke out as she checked the stalls. She found nothing but an empty bathroom." Amy?"

"Oh, I'd love to get new cloths. I really need a new teal color sweater vest." Gary said leaning next to the door frame smirking.

"What is this."

Gary checks his surroundings studying it, as if it was his first time in a restroom." Isn't it obvious what this is."

She eyed him angrily, clenching her hands to fists. Her nails dug into the inside of her hands. Ashly wasn't in the mood. She just had a fight with her mom, yelling at her during the drive to Bullworth. About how she had it coming being moved there for her behavior. Both leaving with hateful thoughts about each other, as she was dropped off at the front gate. Only to be stuck outside in the hot sun for half an hour. Then when being finally let inside, not three minutes later she got into a fight. While Amy ran off in this huge school to god knows where, lost and scared. And she's in a bathroom with a guy playing jokes on her.

"It looks like it's a restroom don't you think," he said chuckling.

She stepped toward him ready to punch him, but stopped when she felt more blood come out through her nose.

"And by the looks of it you needed one anyway." he finished. Motioning her to the sink he was heading toward to. Ashly decided she couldn't walk around as bloody Mary all day went along with him. Gary turned on the faucet and waited for it to turn cold. Then moved to the side for her to wash her face.

Gary pulled out a few tissues out his back pack. She reached for one, but he pulled them away from her reach. She looked up at him with annoyance.

"These are mine." he said while turning his back on her. Then preceding to blow his nose.

He discarded them to a random direction and turned back to her. She cupped her hands in water and washed off any dry blood on her nose or mouth. Gary eyed her every move as he sat on the sink next to hers. She looked over to him and met his eyes. They both stayed like that for a minute.

"What are you doing here?" she finally spoke out.

"Hm?"

"This is the girls bathroom." she stated.

"You think a sign is going to stop me." he responded folding his arms.

She returned to washing her face and nose. When a thought just hit her. People act a certain reason because of something. Something they want to hide from others. When it comes to guys, most of the time it's the same thing.

"Are you gay?" she asked. Turning off the faucet and standing up straight.

"No." he replied, extremely too fast.

"Are you sure, because I saw you talking to the kid behind us. And it looked like he was blushing or something."

"Who, femme boy? I was just having some fun with the little guy." he chuckled.

"Fun as in flirting or fun as in telling jokes?"

"Fun as in, hey let's manipulate him in front of other people and get the reaction on his face that looks as if we destroyed his soul." he replied with a grin on his face." Anything else?"

"Yeah, where did you learn to make good cover ups like that?" she said leaning on the sink mimicking his pose. He knew what she was doing and decided to show her who he really was.

"I got my sources." he replied smirking. She chuckled at his response." I knew it." she finished smiling. For the first time in such a long time.

"Alright, now that I answered your questions. You owe me some and a favor." he said sternly.

"Yeah right, I'm not telling you anything." she replied harshly.

"Then how will you find Amy. Wait, you didn't forget about her did you?" he said looking forward.

She was about to yell at him, but stopped when she realized he was right. She muttered a cuss and her mind began racing about Amy. The thoughts running through her mind felt elegiacal, but at the same time logical. It was enough to make her heart pound through her chest out of fear. She needed to know where she was.

"Where is she?" she half shouted worried.

She walked in front of him so he wouldn't leave. The look she gave Gary told him this ment the world to her. She would go through anything he threw at her. She would give him anything for his answer. He had her in the palm of his hand.

"Just answer my three questions and I'll give you what you want. Now first question, why do you care for Amy so much?" he said to the panicking girl.

"Because she's my little sister and she's been gone for almost half an hour!"

"But you two look nothing alike. Was she adopted? And this doesn't count as the second question." he finished grinning.

"That's not fair!" she said frowning." I need to know where she is!" she yelled. Completely worried for her sisters safety. But the look on his face said he wasn't going to have pity

"Fine, I was . . . adopted okay." she whispered. Ashly took two steps back and turned her back on him. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down. It went silent in the bathroom. The only thing that was heard was they're breathing. Ashly could feel his gaze burning to the back of her head. She knew that he knew there was more to it than that. Ashly decided to look up and finish." I was only a month old when my mom decided to let me go. Amy's parents took me in a week later and it was nice for a while, but all good things come to an end sometime." she whispered. Then turning around to face him." I know all this because my step dad told me after Amy's Fifth birthday. After that I never forgave them for lying. I tried to run away like an idiot, but I couldn't leave Amy. She was everything to me." she finished looking away from his gaze.

She was breaking inside telling a stranger about herself, but she loved her sister enough to do it. The truth was deep inside her. She felt a little better telling someone the truth instead of lying. She never would've thought that this little feeling inside her would happen if she told someone the truth. It felt a bit nice. A bit.

"Second question, what did you do to get in here?" he asked like the last one wasn't even asked.

She looked forward at his eyes then his scars. Feeling her voice going weak she cleared her throat.  
>"Oh, umm there's a bunch. Well, I cussed at a teacher. I put a stink bomb in a girls bag. Then I guess what got me over here was sneaking into the office to use the intercom. Played my guitar while singing about a school shoot out. All in the same day." she said weakly." It was my first time being in trouble for anything except tardies."<p>

He chuckled, god how she hated he was enjoying this. She hated this kid so much right now. His face, body, cloths, voice all of it. But just one more question and she would get what she wanted.

"Sounds strange if you ask me. How a girl who got a few tardies now and then. Decided to act up one day three times. Wouldn't they have sent you home by the second time you were sent to the office?" he questioned frowning.

"Well yeah, the first time they let me off with a warning. Second time I was kicked out of music class with my guitar and was going to be sent home. And as I was waiting outside the office door for my step parents to pick me up. I, you know, snuck into the principles office when she left." she shrugged like it was nothing. But still speaking in her small, weak, desperate tone.

"Sounds like you really wanted to go to this school. Or your trying to run away from something, or someone." he said the last part lowly while grinning.

"What, no! I don't runaway from anybody." she spoke up getting her voice back.

"Except the person or people looking for you at home right now." he stood up, no longer sitting on the sink. He stepped forward grinning, wanting to know what or who scared her off.

She took a step away from him and shook her head. She really wasn't enjoying herself anymore. The little good feeling inside her was dead and gone. She didn't want to tell him anything else, especially from her old school. She began to consider of just leaving and looking for Amy herself. But the school seemed to take up a large space. It would take hours until she found her. Her heart pounded as she sighed deeply and looked up at him.

"I said I'm not afraid." she seethed through her teeth.

Gary stared down in her eyes. His grin disappeared into a boring expression. He took two steps back and put his hands in his pocket. Tilting his head to the side a bit he responded." We'll work on that later."

She thanked god she was able to skip a question. A small part of her told her there was a possibility that she could skip the third one.

"Third and last question. What are you good at?"

She was relieved it was a small request. She almost smiled at the question.

"Well I can play metal on any electrical guitar and-"

"No no, not that useless shit. I wasn't talking about talents I was talking about breaking the law." he frowned.

"Ummm, I don't think I have any talents in that nature."

"Oh, so what your trying to say is your useless." he responded ready to leave in anger.

"No wait!" she yelled standing in front of him." I can. . . . . ummm."

He tried to pass her as she was thinking. But she stopped him by putting both her hands on his chest.

"I can pick locks! It's been a while and it might be fuzzy, but I give my word I can pick locks." she spoke grasping his shirt.

She did it all. She went through his questions. Barely but answered them. Her head felt clear to relax. She felt good to know it was over and better knowing that she could finally be reunited with her sister. As soon as she found her she would never let her out of her site again.

Gary gave her a board expression but nodded anyway. Then took out a piece of paper with a pen. He wrote on it taking his time. Ashly wanted to yell at him to hurry up, but didn't want to anger him. He finished and handed the paper to her. She snatched it out of his hand and read it.

"What the hell is this?"

"My number, you still owed that favor." her expression darkened. She was about to lose control and pounce on him.

"Your sister said something about going to the nurses and getting help in the middle of the fight." she nodded quickly and turned around running.

"Oh and Ashly."

"What?"

"Thanks for all that. I'll be sure to tell all my friends."

She felt as if she was slapped in the face. Her heart seemed to have been torn out of her chest. Her mind went to mush. She exposed herself to not just him but the whole school. Her life was ruined everyone would already be judging her by tomorrow. And all she could do was frown at him.

"I don't care, you sick fuck." she turned around and ran down the stairs.

**A/N: Love it, hate it? Just to tell you all. After this chapter it's going to get a little odd.**


	5. Why are all new kids always blonde?

**A/N: I took your guys advice and re-read for spelling and punctuation errors. I'm sorry for them and hope there long gone after this. Thanks for the reviews. I will finish this story. Here's the next part. Enjoy**

**CHAPTER V**

**Why are all the new kids blonde ?**

Gary watched as Ashley ran down the hall. After his remark about telling the school about what she told him. He had to stop himself from making a mile long grin. The look on her face was the best thing he ever saw. He knew he had her wrecked but he wanted to see if he could make it better. He got what he wanted when she made a face of a crushed 4 year old. He took in air through his nose and swallowed.

He leaned on the lockers in the hall. He leaned his head back to connect with one of the lockers. He closed his eyes and cleared his head. This was his one moment of pure relaxment. Getting off his own duty of. . . he wasn't sure of what he was doing yet. His mind has been off lately. Coming back to the school grounds, meeting Crabblesnitch, Petey, Jimmy, and all the new kids. Things were happening a little too fast for him to catch up. ' I'm getting too old.' He looked at his watch. It read 8:45 classes began at 9:00. He quickly took out his schedule from his pocket and checked to see his first class. 'Art' he rolled his eyes and headed down the hall towards the bridge above the front doors of the school. With his hands in his pockets he casually strolled towards the art room. The thumb of his right hand made circular motions on a smooth cool surface of his cell.

He was halfway across when he heard two familiar voices across to his right. He saw his two favorite pals having a conversation while leaving the office. They stopped in front of the trophy case and continued to talk. At the same time he saw Ashley coming out the hallway towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What should we do Jimmy?" Petey asked gaining his voice back after his neck got a rest from Gary's rough tugging earlier.<p>

Jimmy simply shrugged his shoulders with a small frown. "Don't know, but the more I think about the less I care."

"Why? You seemed pissed outside a minute ago when you noticed he disappeared with that new kid." he stated confused as they stopped in front of trophy case to continue their talk. They had dropped off all the new students at the office. Then told them to wait until Crabblesnitch called their names. Jimmy had a small conversation with him about Gary. The only response he had was that he had him on hard lock down for a while.

"Well think about it Pe-"

"Wait," Petey interrupted. "speaking of the new kid."

Jimmy turned around to notice that the missing student was quickly walking towards the stairs muttering something. Jimmy walked away from Petey and stood in her way. Actually seeming happy to see him other than telling him to move.

"Hey, umm I'm sorry I forgot your name. But can you show me where the nurses is." she pleaded.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. Caitlyn's rampaging about getting to you. The nurse is having trouble keeping down the bitch."

"And your supposed to see with the others already waiting."Petey interrupted.

"I know but I really need to know where the nurses is it won't take me more then a few seconds."

"Your not going over there to finish what you two started." Jimmy said firmly. "Look, things don't work like that anymore. If theres a problem tell me and I'll deal with it. Now come on Crabblesnitch is waiting." He nodded his head toward the office. Not moving from his spot in front of her.

"No you look, I've only been here for ten minutes had my face pummeled and hair yanked. Then I had to sneak around here like a nut for no apparent reason. Had the most forced conversation about myself I ever had. And I thought my therapist was bad." She responded exhausted. " And I don't care about whoever is waiting for me in the office. Just tell me were the damn nurse is, just give me that."

Jimmy folded his arms and nodded his head over at the office entrance. Not moving from the spot in front of her. She frowned at him approaching him slowly.

"Wait," Petey moved in between both of them pushing her back slightly. "just relax, he's not good at negotiating now a days."

She backed away slowly and nodded. Knowing just by looking at them that they would drag her in if they had to. She folded her arms over her chest and mimicked Jimmy's pose.

"Good, don't take him too serious we just have a big rule about fighting here. Now you can go to the nurse, but you have to meet Crabblesnitch first and wait until Caitlyn has left before you can go in." Petey said calmly and nicely. Offering her a small smile.

"And were not taking no for an answer." Jimmy added firmly.

She frowned at both at them with no sign on her face of agreement. 'Am I seriously getting the good cop bad cop routine

' "Jimmy come on man." Pete stated annoyingly turning his head to face him.

"So do we have a deal." he said returning his attention to her. "Your little sister worried sick about you."

"What?" she asked putting her arms to her side. A face of concern replacing her frown.

"I mean she is your sister isn't s-"

"Yes! Where is she? How do you know this?" she spoke quickly

. "Cool it she's in the office waiting to be called in." Jimmy responded. Beating Petey to it.

"Son of a Bitch" she mumbled quietly. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.

"Hey I was just telling you what you wanted." Jimmy scowled. Getting irritated by the newcomer. If all the new kids were this bad then may god help him.

"Not you sherlock. That was ment for someone else." she seethed walking to her right heading towards the office entrance. Just as she was about to enter another new student came out with his schedule. They passed shoulders bumping and ignoring it.

* * *

><p>Gary watched as the long blonde haired student headed down the hallway. He jogged straight to the hallway in front of him. He stopped and peeked to to the right hallway. He saw him look around as if expecting he was being fallowed. Gary saw him take his bag off and head down to the art room. Hugging his bag to his chest. Gary then went down to where he was just moments ago. He saw the hallway was empty. He mumbled a curse as he walked down the hallway.<p>

He checked through the window in the art room. Only to see it was empty. He frowned as he pulled away. He saw the boys bathroom dead ahead of him. He relaxed thinking he had one more spot to check before he could beat himself up about losing him already.

"Can't even stalk someone anymore." he mumbled as he walked in the bathroom.

He saw it was empty. Completely silent and not a living thing in it. Just when he was about to rage a small sound from one of the stalls kept him silent. He quietly walked over to the last stall to the left. Putting his ear to it listening to unknown sounds. He frowned deeper and kicked the stall open.

"Jesus!" Earnest yelled. His porn magazine falling on his lap. His hands up and face in shock. It only made his eyes wider and mouth drop longer as he noticed who it was.

"Gary Smith!" he shrieked aloud. Gary heard another stall door open in the background of Earnest shriek. He quickly looked to his right to see it was Bobby.

He tried to make a run for the exit but was grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked back. Bobbtreys ed left and right trying to get out of Gary's grip. This only made it worse as Gary wraped an arm around his neck. Bobby then bobbed his head back hitting his nose. Gary let go of him and cluched his nose with both hands feeling it throb. Bobby turned around then tackled him toward the sinks.

Earnest quickly shut the door to the stall he was in and groaned when he noticed the broken lock.

As Bobby pushed Gary in between two sinks. He felt him wrap an arm around his neck. Succeeding into grabbing him into a headlock. Gary then helped himself get tackled and pushed himself back. Shattering glass rang throughout the whole bathroom and through their ears. The whole thing shattered with the rough contact of Gary's back and Bobby's head. They both cringed at the sharp shards scraping and cutting their skin.

They both fell into the pool of hards already on the floor. The rest of it still falling and clinging when it made contact on the dirty bathroom floor. Both men on their hands and knees struggled to get up. Bobby was the first to get up. Holding the top of his head and gritting his teeth. He walked with a limp to the stall he exited out of and grabbed his green bag.

He limped to the exit but stopped to kick his opponent in the face. Gary fell on his back with a the sound of broken glass shattering into smaller pieces

. Bobby then ran at the exit clumsily, swaying back and forth until slipping on the shards of glass and hitting his head on the wall. The smell of blood hit Gary when he sat up. He rubbed the bottom of his nose to see blood on his fingers. He looked at his surroundings. He didn't move, the feel and smell was uneasy for him.

"Excuse me." Earnest mumbled as he stepped over Bobby's body. His voice broke Gary out of his trance

. Looking up to see Earnest run out with his magazine in his hand. He stood up and spit the blood out his mouth that fell from his nose. He frowned at Bobby who was laying on his stomach on the floor. The top of his head bruised and bleeding. Gary's shoes crunched as he made his way towards Bobby. He saw him move and groan a little as he stood next to him. He clutched his bag.

"Don't ma man." he groaned. "It's my baby." he said out of breath clutching his green bag as if his life depended on it

. Gary bent down and swiped the green bag from his hand without a problem. He practically tore it open and pulled out a huge sandwich bag with green condiments. He opened the bag and was immediately greeted with a strong freshly grown aroma of marijuana. He chuckled darkly and searched the bag for more items. He found one change of cloths and his class schedule.

"Your a pot head." Gary whispered to him as he stuffed back what he took out

. "Come on man. Let's just talk for a minute." Bobby struggled to stand. Until quitting and deciding to just sit and lean on the wall. "Please man." he begged.

Gary dropped his bag in his lap. He looked at him as he grabbed it with both of his hands and held it close to his chest. The blonde then looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Don't tell man. I'll do anything man."

Gary watched as he was practically shitting bricks. He was sweating as he waited for him to agree to not tell a soul about what he saw.

"Anything huh," Bobby nodded furiously as he found it hard to talk. "then blow me." he ordered.

Bobby flinched at his answer. And stared at him distraught with wide eyes

. Gary chuckled lightly then began to laugh historically."Just kidding, you owe me one."

Bobby stood up slowly with a smile. Clutching his bag with one hand and the other in his pocket. He neared Gary and hugged him with one arm. "Thanks friend."

"Don't celebrate too soon,friend. When I need you I'll find you. If you don't do what I tell you to when I need you to. Then kiss this place goodbye and hello to rehab with the other losers who got caught. You know the ones that end up doing suicide when they realize that they're girlfriend is being fucked while they rot." Gary spat darkly

. "Of course." Bobby smiled clearing his throat. "Look man, I'm not really trustworthy to new people. But if you wanna hang out or something man. Just let me know friend."

"Whatever." he mumbled. Gary walked past him and exited out the restroom. Noticing Earnest down the hall telling his fellow nerds what he saw.

** A/N: Sorry it took me so long. The next Update will be sooner. Was without a computer for months please forgive me. :(**


	6. The Survivor?

** Chapter VI**

** The Survivor?**

"Welcome back children. I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now that you've all had a time to relax and wonder. It is that time again to introduce yourselves back in to the wonderful world of art." spoke to the students in her classroom. Earning nothing in response to the already silent and bored class. The boys only seeming to look up just to look at her. In whatever position she was in they seemed to find something to fuel their fantasies.

Things sometimes never change. Throughout the summer after everything had calmed down a bit. Things were better and more peaceful to the untrained eye. In reality what really happened was 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' It was at times scary for the students to break the new rules at risk of being caught. Being told on by loyal students who respect the new rules. Only for them to look good and not be suspected that they too are doing what's not to be done. Everyone seemed to try but rarely get away with it. Afterwords being retaught what's right from wrong from the king himself. The last person you wanted to make feel betrayed.

This is what Gary has come to conclusion throughout his morning at Bullworth. This conclusion came from the cat fight that happened this morning. He watched the the surrounding crowed that grew bigger after every second. The energy and excitement they had while they beheld the show in front of them. The reaction of a crowed of stranded on an island that saw their rescue plane out in the sky. The little twitches some students had, as if trying to fight off the urge of taking advantage and attack who they despise. The small look of fear in their eyes, as if expecting Jimmy to pop up and punish all of them. The blended look of pleasure and fear.

He connected all the pieces of info he observed and completed the puzzle he has now. Yet he couldn't be too sure until he knew that he had all the pieces in place.

He watched Ms. Philips turn and point to the certain aspects of her art work she did during the summer. The painting was the emotion of love in her vision. He sat in the back and couldn't see what she painted very well. His eyes traveled down south when she turned around to point at something else in her painting. He stared at her ass like the other guys that didn't have their heads down. 'Caitlyn'

* * *

><p>"Once again welcome to Bullworth Academy. The head has told you what we expect from you. Run into any problems tell me and I'll let the head know. Hope you enjoy your stay here." Petey informed with his arm extended schedule in hand.<p>

Jade grabbed his schedule from Petey's hand. Shaking his head to the left to get the hair out of his eyes so he can properly read.

"The teachers will anderstand if your late. Just don't forget to tell em you were with Crabblesnitch. The prefects wont be any trouble they've been told that the new students will be late. You can pick up your uniform here tomorrow morning with the others."

He nodded with no expression on his face.

"Thank you" he replied flatly. Walking past him and out of the office.

Petey let out a huge sigh as it was already half an hour in morning classes. 'That took longer than expected.' Right when he was about to continue his conversation with Jimmy after the confrontation with Ashley. Crabblesnitch called him in and told him to remind the new students on what he told them. He was just glad Jade was the last student called in. He exited the office with his hands in his pockets and his head down. The reaction of the seven students he greeted replayed his mind perfectly. Caitlyn had to be the worst reaction of them all. She had enough time to get bandaged and meet Crabblesnitch . Both girls received detention after school. 'They'll all get in line in a day or two.'

He walked casually down the stairs in the empty school. His footsteps made a slight echo as he headed towards English. He entered the just as silent classroom. Some students looking up at him as he entered. He was greeted by the now three month sober Mr. Galloway.

"Oh, hello Peter please take a worksheet and have a seat." he gestured to the stacked papers on his desk. Petey did as he was told and took a seat next to Jimmy.

Petey gave a small "hey" and Jimmy nodded back. They both sat in silence for a while before Petey broke the silence.

"You going to finish the rest?" he whispered.

"No way, I'm just doing enough to pass the class." Jimmy chuckled. "Besides I need to think where Zoe might be. Haven't seen her all morning." he said shrugging his shoulders.

Petey nodded about to reply but was distracted by the long dark haired beauty sitting in front of Jimmy. He closed his mouth and stared at the whole left side of her body. She had her right hand in to a fist with her chin on it. Staring at the clock with a sleepy expression. Petey had already seen her majority of times already. But this time felt different.

Her light pale skin glowed a bit as the light spilled throughout he window. Her nail polish and jacket matched perfectly with her hair color. He took in on how attractive and curved her body really was. What really caught him off guard was how he never noticed her light brown eyes.

"Whoa" he said lightly that only an ant could hear him.

He wasn't the same kid he was last year, hanging out with Jimmy and his friends made him grow a bit of a pair. Willing to take denial maybe he could still be friends with her and work his way up. He extended his hand to tap her shoulder. The bell rang making everyone stand up and leave immediately to the cafeteria

"Damn"

* * *

><p>"Ah yes, She's in room 23." the nurse informed him. She smiled and pointed down the hall. "Just take a right down the end of the hall."<p>

He nodded and went down the hall. He found room 23 and stared at for a split second before entering. He found her laying in bed sleeping. She seemed healthy and well ready to wake and leave any moment. If only these machines around her weren't keeping her breathing that could be a possibility. He stood next to her bed and watched her sleep. Her light snores could be heard along with the heartbeat monitor.

Her eyes opened slightly with a small smile on her face. "Gary." she spoke lightly.

He didn't flinch or change his expression. "Hey"

"Hey, tough guy." his mother teased.

She stared at him cocking her head, frowning slightly. "Your supposed to be in school. What are doing here?"

"Lunch break."

"Gary your supposed to eat. It's nice that your here, but next time visit after school okay."

"Can't," he said now walking around studying her room. "have to work around the school for a while. Though I guess I could've used the energy for what's ahead."

"Relax, I was just suggesting to-"

"Most people expect to be greeted not have a suggestion thrown at them."

"You just need to eat. Had I known, the only time you can see me was in your lunch break I wouldn't have said anything. Have you taken your medicine today."

"Every time something little goes bad it always has to be my fucking meds." he turned around giving her his full attention.

"Gary!"

"Ever since what happened at uncle Daniels Barbecue. When are you gonna let that go."

"You burned down half his kitchen because you've been lying about taking your meds the whole week."

"We knew the risk of the side effects."

"Gary that's enough! Did you take them, don't stall." she said sternly. Her heart beat monitor speeding a bit.

He angrily took his pill bottle out his pocket. Opening it and taking one out for her to see. He swallowed it raw and put them back in his pocket. Her pulse slowed and she breathed out relaxingly.

"Thank you." she breathed out again feeling more relaxed by the second. Her heart beat monitor slowing back to it's steady beat.

"Well your very welcome." his voice was stern as he folded his arms.

"Gary please, I didn't mean anything. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you while I'm stuck in here. So take care of yourself okay."

He frowned slightly and stared at her intensely. He never could understand his mothers truths from lies. Never really having the time to know her. He usually just ignored her and disobeyed her rules. Or was either too busy arguing with his father. This was the first conversation he could remember having with her.

"Don't want anything to happen to me or the others around me." he accused.

She laid her head in the pillow. Sighing heavily and closing her eyes lightly. She rubbed her temples lightly. Then sitting up slightly using her pillow to support her back.

"Gary, I don't know exactly what your going through. But I do know your my son. And that's all I need to know to care for you. To make sure I'm by your side and help you through your problems. To make sure you grow healthy and smart. But this has been going on for three years. I need to know what happened to you." she was on the verge of tears. Practically pouring her love to him the best way she could. Her heart fell to her stomach when his expression didn't change.

The air went thin for her. Her chest tightened and the lump on her throat grew. Yet she showed no pain in her expression. Trying to be strong. Both didn't move for what seemed like centuries. The heart beat monitor echoing in the room.

Gary was the first to move unfolding his arms to check his watch. "I gotta go. Lunch is almost over. And uhh I don't think Edna's crusty clam croquet would have given me much energy." he spoke calmly turning around walking toward the door.

He opened the door taking a step out. Then stopping in his tracks and turning around facing her. "Love you"

"Love you too" she responded meaning every word of it. He closed the door behind him putting his hands in his pockets. He frowned deeper as he walked down the hallway.

**A/N: I think I might rewrite chapter four. And I changed the title and summery just cause lol. Thanks to my reviewers for telling me what you think. Criticism is welcome.**


	7. Their Understandings

**Chapter VII**

**Their Understandings**

"Pete come on, lunch." Jimmy waved his hand in front of Pete. Before flicking his ear. "Ow! I heard you." he scowled getting up immediately. Rubbing his now slightly red ear. "Why are you so anxious to get to the food poisoning early this year." both now leaving Galloway's class. Petey now noticing that they were the last ones to leave class.

"Weren't you listening," Jimmy annoyingly spoke. He never liked to repeat himself especially when he sees bullying. Who should have known better by know. "dude how about listening while your in class."

"Shut up man." Petey said smiling shaking his head. Now both entering the cafeteria which was full of every clique in the school. It always did Petey good when he saw everyone getting along. So many happier faces, Jimmy's actions last year did good to the school. This was a new Bullworth Academy he was proud to be head boy in. Hell he was just happy he can actually attend without anyone taunting or trying to beat him senseless. Jimmy thought the same thing as they sat down in the edge of the second table. Petey's thoughts wandered on the girl he saw in class. 'Why didn't I feel this way before'

Jimmy in the meanwhile noticed he was in a trance again. He let out air through his nose."Pete your thinking too much about the Gary thing."

He looked up from the table to his friend. One of his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Look man don't worry about it. I was pissed too but it's nothing to freak out about." Jimmy eased his friend while grabbing an apple from the bowl between them.

"You never did tell me why your so calm." Petey responded leaning on the table. Both of his hands on top of another. Giving him his full attention.

"Think about it, they have him on lockdown this whole week. He won't have anytime at all to even take a crap let alone plan. I swear man, sometimes I think your obsessed with that dude." Jimmy explained taking a bite of his apple.

"What made you think I was thinking of him in the first place?" Petey said frowning a bit.

He swallowed before answering his question. "Even when I had things in control last year. You still wouldn't shut up about him."

"But my suspicion was right when we were back in square one in a matter of ours. And what happens when the weeks over, then what?" Petey inquired nervously.

"Pete if it makes you feel any better. I can just give the word and have h-" he was interrupted by to arms wrapping around his neck. Along with a face snuggling next to his.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere." Zoey questioned angrily. Taking a seat next to him. He chuckled putting an arm around her and bring her closer to him.

"When are you going to trust me babe." he kissed her lightly. Getting deeper and heated by the second. Petey looked away awkwardly scratching the back of his head. His gaze fell on the person he was just thinking about. His eyes staring at her every move as if she were doing the most amazing thing in the world.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your okay." Amy asked for the 12th time. She finally reunited with her sister in the main office. Neither cared that all the attention was on them as they hugged. Though Amy wasn't too happy to see her. She broke the promise that she told her to keep. She knew her sister had a problem but didn't realize it was this bad.<p>

"Yes! For the 12th time."  
>Ashley replied rolling her eyes. "And I'm sorry for the 18th time." They both took seats at the end corner of the second table. They both turned their heads and watched the linch line move.<p>

"I was just asking and I don't know yet." Amy responded putting her chin on her fist. Both still staring at the lunch line with bored expressions.

"You know I am." Ashley whispered lightly. "I know your sorry. And I forgive you." she mumbled lightly now staring at the table.

"That sounded convincing." her big sister replied. Grabbing an apple out the bowl nearest to them. "What's wrong?" she started to sound concerned as she usually did when her little sister was involved in anything good or bad.

"Yeah I just," she turned her head to look at her. "can't believe how quickly you broke it."

"I know, but she should have know better than to have treated you that way. I wasn't going to stand around and let her treat you like that. And Amy I told you this was a bad school you didn't have to fallow me here." she reminded her with slight anger in her voice.

"I just wanted to be with you, your the only friend I had back home. I can't relate to anyone else except you." she defended herself feeling slightly hurt by her tone.

Ashley calmed herself down a bit. She was trying make her feel better not worse. Now she was telling her to just go home. "I'm sorry I didn't mean -" she sighed heavily rubbing her forehead. 'Man the jerks in this place really get to you' she thought back to the last hour she was here. All of the fucked people she met really stressed her out. But it was worth it to get as far away from home as possible. The huge headache she had disagreed at the moment. But at least she was away from him.

"That boy staring at you." her sisters voice rang in her head. Looking up to see Amy's grin. She knew she was having a hard time and decided to change the subject. 'Maybe you should stay for a while.' Ashley returned her grin. "Where?"

"To your left." she checked to see if she could capture anyone's gaze on her. For a split second she saw the boy she encountered upstairs. Sitting across him was the other she met making out with a red head. His glance went down to his hands at the table when she looked at him.

"I know him." she informed here sister now turning to face her. Amy leaned in a bit to hear her more clearly. "Well duh, we shook his hand when we were let in here."

She reached across the table and rubbed the top of her head "Smart mouth"

"Hey come on," she giggled. "I was being serious." she replied fixing her hair.

"So was I. He was the one along with baldy over there who told me you were in the office. Who knows when I would've found you." she said smiling at the thought.

"So then this school isn't all  
>that bad." Amy said smiling as well. Then went down as soon as her big sisters did. They both stayed silent. Ashley in deep thought about her reply, while Amy's confusion to the sudden silence.<p>

"I think they just wanted for me to meet the principle. So they wouldn't get in trouble Amy. They wouldn't let me have pity when I was looking for you." she said softly still thinking about it.

"But they told you I was in there. You wouldn't have found me if they let you look."

She nodded looking down at the table. Then looking up as Cole passed behind her."And if you weren't."

"But I was."

"Amy, after the people I've seen and had the pleasure to meet. I doubt anyone here could do anything out of the kindness of their heart." she finally found the words that best fitted her experience so far.

"Well," Amy checked her surroundings before answering. "everyone looks happy and no ones asked us to move out our seats." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's just trust ourselves from now on. Just you and me promise."

She was about to nod when something in the back of her head popped up. "Only if promise you won't fight anymore." her tone caught Ashley of guard. Not as much as Amy when it finally came out.

Ashley nodded slowly after a minute of silence. "Okay, you have my word."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey Cole! Over here!" Cole looked around and saw someone wave his hand. He was sitting at the corner of the first table near the exit. Cole not really having anyone to sit with took the chance.<p>

"Sup man." Cole greeted as he sat in the chair across from him. "Thanks man, didn't really have anyone to sit with."

"It's all good homie. We got to stick together in a place like this." he said eating the slop he got in line. In disgust Cole cringed a bit looking away. Only looking back up when Allen put his spoon down to talk. "Hey were dyou that." Cole pointed to his tray.

"You want i-" Allen quickly grabbed his tray and put on his side. Soon sucking the little clams. Cole grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl taking a bite. Causing about half of it to disappear. "I asked for the special and all the lay gave me was that stuff." Cole looked at him only to see he wasn't paying attention. "You gonna chew."

"Mmm, sorry man. My moms didn't make any breakfast when she dropped me off. And there clams my nigga you can't chew em."

"Ch my bad. So what you in here for." Cole asked curiosity hitting him.

"What aren't I here for. Theft, assault, possession mostly everything. At my old school I had so much money comin in it was crazy. Every weekend would just be new shoes." he smiled. It disappeared when he continued his story. "Then one day someone snitched me out. I got expelled on the dot. I lost everything money, product even the shoes. Mom threw everything out that I ever bought, bitch."

Cole coughed a bit at his last remark. He cleared his throat and looked at him in disbelief. "Hey come on man theres no need for that." Cole said shaking his head.

"Anyway," Allen said looking down at his food losing his appetite. "never found out who snitched on my ass. But I got a good guess." Allen frowned anger in his facial features. He shook his head as he mumbled something under his breath. Cole was starting to feel uncomfortable in his presence. He began to wonder why he asked him to sit with him. It went silent before Allen spoke again.

"I'll find that punk before the week ends. I got contacts and when I drag his ass all the way here. He gonna pay. So what you in for." he said now giving him his full attention.

"Nothin man just came here to graduate. My pops and grandpa graduated here and I decided to move here keep that tradition goin. It meant allot to em." he said smiling a bit.

"Are you fucking kiddin me. Why the fuck would the school let you in just to do that. To keep some old as tradition no one cares about." Cole frowned slightly not liking his language and disrespect. He decided to give him an answer anyway. "Guess the head read that I'm the reason that my old school won so many basketball games."

"Aight, now that makes sense." Allen smiled. "What surprise that you good at basketball." he added sarcastically. Cole looked away annoyed. It's not the first time he heard that joke. He always cursed himself for being so tall. Then there was always the sudden feeling he got when someone saw him. Because of his race and height he was automatically good at basketball. He was, but there was no need to judge him like that. He looked down at the table, memories running rapidly through his mind.

"Why don't you start all over here. Instead of keeping this personal vendetta on this kid?" Cole asked in an attempt to keep his mind of things.

"This place? I don't think so. The morning bitch fight was cool. But looking around you notice everyone's a snitch. My guess is that he runs things around here." Cole turned around to who he nodded to. He saw the buzz cut kid who brought them in the office.

"Well later man," Allen said getting up from the table. "got to find that snitch some how." he extended his hand for a handshake but when nothing happened Allen shook his head in dissapointment. "I thought you was cool, lil bitch." He watched as he walked out of the cafeteria. He looked away when he was out of you. Watching the trays of food he left behind. He was glad he left when he did. His blood boiled at the way he acted towards him. He knew that there would be more like him at the school. He put his head down and prayed he'd would have it easy this year.

**A/N: thanks for reading. Just showing you what some of the OCs are thinking about. You know school and goals. This will not just be about OCs. It's a bully fic I'm going to add as many characters from the game as possible. This onse not my best.**


End file.
